Miami During The Day
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The days aren't always fun in the sunshine state... underneath the shine, vengeful nature appears. (Companion story to Miami After Dark)


**Miami Beach Senior High, Gym building, Girls Locker Room…**

"I'd look forward to gym class too if I were over 6 feet tall, Crockett." Ali says in a slightly joking tone as she changed out of her school uniform and into her gym clothes, lightly humming _Lenny_ by Stevie Ray Vaughan as Amber got changed too… but she also noticed some bruises on Ali's left side and Ali's small hands.

"What happened there, pal?" Amber asks, knowing Ali had a tendency to be overly playful sometimes and figured she had been playing roughly with Miguel or Brady.

"Jake was being a dickhead earlier, shoved me into a locker and then Todd held me down… let's just say both are gonna need to wear protective cups during football today and possibly have cracked ribs and a lot of bruises." Ali says.

"So you basically went all hellcat on them. Damn, good girl." Amber says, the two high fiving… but Amber also saw the look in Ali's deep brown eyes, Ali missed how it was when she, Jake and Alicia were friends in their childhood years.

 **3 hours earlier…**

' _Well, at least that's over with.'_ Ali thought after exiting her Geometry class, the 14 year old still half asleep… but being that it was nearly 9 in the morning and a rainy Miami day, no student was completely awake yet.

But Ali was about to get a rude wake up call…

Ali turned the corner leading to the west hallway… and was immediately grabbed by Jake and his friend Todd, who were apparently still pissed about the Castillo siblings having not been punished more harshly because of the fight from three weeks ago.

"Think you can punch me square in the nose and break it, you pint sized slut?!" Jake growled, his hand gripped tightly over Ali's mouth as Todd pinned Ali's arms behind her back… but it wasn't gonna stop Ali.

Without warning, the 5'3" raven haired girl stomped on Todd's right foot and forcing him to let her go as she bit Jake's hand, angering him and making him shove her into a locker… but that pissed Ali off even more. Ali kicked her right foot up between Todd's legs, dropping the 5'9" 17 year old before slamming her left fist into his ribcage… and then all hell broke loose.

Within seconds, Ali charged at Jake and pinned him against the wall, slamming her right knee in between his legs three times before slamming her right forearm into his ribcage repeatedly until Jake's screaming turned agonizing and he dropped to the floor.

"No more… please…" Jake begged, Ali slamming her left foot into Todd's face and making him cry out in pain.

"Try to jump me again and you'll both be in the damn hospital for weeks!" Ali growled, grabbing her dropped backpack and leaving the abandoned Chemistry class. Ali pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed off to the History class she shared with Brady, who saw her disheveled look when she walked in and ran over to her.

"I'm okay, Brady." Ali says after Brady helped her sit down.

"Jake and Todd did this, didn't they?" Brady asks.

"And I did worse to them." Ali says quietly.

 **Present time, Boys Locker Room…**

"I think we should go to the principal." Todd says.

"And what, let him know that the pint sized nightmare beat us so badly that we won't be able to walk properly for a week?! We spill it, she's gonna say we attacked her first!" Jake growled lowly.

Walking out of the locker room after getting dressed in his gym clothes, Brady walked over and knocked on the door to the Girls' locker room. A few seconds later, Ali lightly pushed the door open and walked into the hallway.

"They're mouthing off again, wanted to warn ya in advance in case one of those idiots tries something." Brady whispers, his right hand carefully resting on Ali's back as they hugged and Ali feeling like a small child in Brady's arms.

Stopped at the corner of the hallway, Britt Wheeler took out her camera phone and snapped a few pictures of the two before disappearing back down it and looking at the photos… one had Brady's right hand resting on Ali's lower back as he kissed her on her forehead… the second and third had Brady and Ali glancing at each other's eyes and the fourth was one of Brady brushing Ali's hair out of her face as his left hand rested on her right shoulder.

Britt wasn't too far from her Art class… she snuck out of the building, evil thoughts in mind.

 **Britt's P.O.V, A half hour later…**

"Well, this wasn't too hard." I whisper after editing the photo of Brady and Ali to where they were no longer in the hallway but the locker room shower and naked…

Making sure to print up enough copies, I picked them up as well as some tape and left the class behind, reminding myself to delete the original picture later.

If Ali wants to attack Jake and Todd, I have no qualms about making her life hell… sorry, Brady.

It's nothing personal towards you.


End file.
